Ahuyentando Mis Monstruo
by KaryTaiga
Summary: Levi es arrastrado por su pasado y apunto de cometer la mayor estupidez de su vida: el suicidio. Pero un joven de ojos esmeralda lo salva y le demuestra que si puede avanzar hacia adelante. "Nosotros no podemos huir de nuestro pasado acompañado de aquellos monstruos que suelen acecharnos..." Yaoi RiRen/EreRi


**Recuerdos,oscuridad y...salvación.**

"nosotros no podemos huir de nuestro pasado acompañado de aquellos monstruos que suelen acecharnos, pero si podemos pelear contra ellos hacerle frente y mantenerlos vigilados, para así poder seguir avanzando sin ter miedo de volver a ser atacados"

Una noche fría acompañada de una fina pero intensa capa de lluvia junto a los relámpagos y truenos podía convertirse en dos clases de escenarios completamente distintos: el primero en una noche en la cual uno podía relajarse y disfrutar del aquel agradable sonido provocado por la tormenta, o por otro lado, el escenario perfecto para un suicidio silencioso, pues para nuestra sorpresa esta noche era una noche acompañada por el segundo escenario.

Levi era un joven de tan solo 23 años, el era un chico de personalidad un tanto torcida era frió, inexpresivo callado y solitario, todos ustedes deben pensar que esa no es una personalidad apta para un joven de aquella edad y con una larga vida por delante, pero Levi no era exactamente la clase de chico con una vida y pasado normal.

Era una noche lluviosa, yo me encontraba solo en la sala, era una sala grande rodeada de sillones y en una esquina apartada se encontraba un viejo piano

Mire por la ventana de tamaño natural junto a la fría lluvia, esa que me dio el espíritu a tocar el piano antiguo que solía admirar cuando todavía era un niño pequeño y débil me acerque a este a paso lento llegue al piano lo admire por un momento y luego me senté en la banquilla cerré los ojos y los recuerdos me perseguían, esos malditos recuerdos. Ese día, ese momento. No podía dormir, no podía comer, quería suicidarme pero no tuve agallas para hacerlo. Todo el trauma que experimente, lo hice todo para olvidar la terrible verdad.-dirigí mi vista hacia la ventana que tenia a mis izquierda y observe la lluvia caer- Nadie entendía mis sentimientos. Recordé cuando ellos me dijeron :" _No eres más que un terrible accidente""..._ Me trague todas las cicatrices. Usted no estaba allí para mi, ¿Qué había hecho para que me odiara tanto? Me dije pensando en todo lo que viví.

Entonces lentamente deposite mi navaja, la única que me haría dejar de sufrir encima del piano, la observe por un momento, para luego dirigir mi mirada hacia las viejas teclas del piano y así depositar con cautela mis manos sobre ellas, volví a mirar hacia la ventana luego hacia mi única salvación/la navaja/ cerré mis ojos nuevamente sumergido en mis pensamientos y empece a toar el piano recitando **_into the dark de Sebastian Larsson_** ...mientras tocaba seguía pensando en lo que viví y en el daño que recibí...

Cada una de esas cicatrices profundas significaban algo para mi, todos los días eran mas que moretones y dolor. Me dije a mismo ¿Por qué sigo vivo? Yo no era mas que la depresión y el dolor escritos por todas partes

Deje de tocar la pieza de piano y me dije; yo no quiero culpar a nadie, necesitaba a alguien. Trate de consolarme a mi mismo...sin embargo, no fue suficiente. Ahora estoy aquí un adulto/joven y con pesar, tome el cutter con mi mano derecha lo observe pensando en todas las cosa que me esperan pero luego re-calcule que ahí afuera no hay nada para mi no hay futuro no hay nadie para un ser como yo...maldito de mis monstruos del pasado. No podía llorar más, mis lágrimas se escurrieron desde entonces ...volví a observar la habitación en la que me encontraba to sabia que auto-dañarme no me llevaría a ninguna parte, para algunas personas es la manera mas fácil de aliviar el dolor, yo no lo creo..cuando el día se acaba te arrepientes...pero aun así esta la única forma, despues de todo si yo muero nadie me va a extrañar, mi familia son solo personas de mierda que viven juntos en una casa de mierda asique que mas da..total

Cuando esta a punto de pasarme el cutter por mis venas, cuando creí que todo acabaría de una buenas ves escucho que la ventana de mi izquierda es atravesada por una piedra... que alguien se le ocurrió tirar, me levanto y me acerco hacia la ventana para ver quien era el que la había tirado el que me había interrumpido..y al acercarme me encuentro con un chico de nos mas de 18 o 19 años que me mira fijamente...su mirada refleja enojo?.. lo vi a los ojos con unas de mis típicas miradas frías y fulminantes pero para mi sorpresa el chico aun sigue ahí se acerca unos pasos y le escucho decir

Xx: No Cometas Esa Estupidez!No Creo Que Seas Tan Cobarde Como Para Que El Suicidio Sea Tu Única Salvación!- dijo señalando el cutter que tenia entre mis manos y mirando directamente a los ojos

Entonces recordé quien era ese chico...el era el chico que siempre pasaba por la calle con una gran sonrisa...no recuerdo su nombre pero se que es él solo que ahora su mirada demostraba enojo

Lev:...por que mierda hiciste eso?!-dije evitando su comentario anterior

Xx: era la única manera que tenia para detenerte

Lev: como es que te diste cuenta...con esta tormenta?-dije frió y pidiendo explicación..ya que era imposible que me vea si todas las luces estaban apagadas

Xx:..no lo niegas...sabes aveces los relámpagos sirven como luces e iluminan:-dijo en tono de burla

Lev: ch'...no te metas en la vida de los demás mocoso

Xx: eren...mi nombre es Eren no mocoso...vida? si estas por cometer suicidio y dices vida

Lev: ...fuera-dije para luego cerrar la ventana con la intención de ignorarlo..pero en cuanto mire el cutter por alguna razón recordé las palabras de ese mocos..eren...sacudí mi cabeza con intención de sacarlo de mis pensamientos y cuando lo logre...lo escuche gritar desde afuera

Ere:LA MUERTE NO ES REMEDIO PARA CURAR EL DOLOR...SOLO ES UNA ESTUPIDEZ...Y ES MAS ESTÚPIDO AQUEL QUE RECURRE A ELLA...SI DEJAS QUE LOS MONSTRUOS DE TU PASADO TE CONTROLEN Y TE HAGAN SUFRIR...DEBES DE LUCHAR CONTRA ELLOS NO HACER LO QUE TU PASADO PIDE...MORIR ES UNA FORMA DE DEMOSTRAR QUE AQUELLOS QUE TE HICIERON DAÑO GANARON.

Era la primera vez que alguien quien no sabia nada de mi y de mi pasado me dijera eso...el como? Como se había dado cuenta de que quería escapar de mis pasado? Como supo de mis pensamientos?

Tal ves el paso por algo igual? No no creo alguien que siempre sonríe no sabe lo que es el infierno

Me acerque por la ventana y dirigí a mi mirada hacia él

Lev: no sabes de lo que hablas mocoso!-le dije as bien le grite..me fastidia la idea de que hable sin saber-no sabes lo que se siente

Ere:..-bajo su mirada al suelo para despues dirigirla hacia ami con una media sonrisa nostálgica y triste- si...si se lo que se siente...

Lev: eh?

Ere: se lo que se siente perder las esperanzas y rendirte hacia los monstruos de tu pasado...estar perdido y creer que la única solución es la muerte-pauso y con vos algo entrecortada dijo: es por eso que te digo que eso es una estupidez..y que si tedas cuenta si tienes un futuro por delante.

fin cap1


End file.
